Love at first sight? No 2
by Vincent3
Summary: What Cid was going to do.


Love at first sight? No!  
  
Chapter 2 the secret is out!  
  
Vincent didn't come back tell 15 minutes later.  
  
Cid: Where is the @*$^ (*#% fruit!?!  
  
Vincent: Ah, The fruit, I, ah, forgot it.  
  
Cid: Then what the %&$^ have you been doing for the past 15 @*$% minutes?  
  
Vincent: Ah, um, ah, nothing really.  
  
Cid: You spent 15 #*&^ minutes doing nothing!  
  
Vincent: well, not interlay nothing.  
  
Cid: Well then what the &%$# have you been doing?  
  
Vincent: Thinking what you are going to do to me.  
  
Cid: you will see. Shera! Hurry up or we will be late!  
  
Vincent: For what?  
  
Cid: Shut up and get in the car Vincent or else I will have to beat the crap out of you!  
  
Vincent: *Gulp*  
  
Vincent obeyed and hoped in the car outside.  
  
A few minutes later, Shera came out with Cid, All grins.  
  
Shera: I'll sit in the back with Vincent!  
  
Vincent: Ah. *Blush*  
  
Cid told Shera to lower Vincent's bandana to cover his eyes.  
  
Vincent: Ah, *blush* That's okay. I will do it.  
  
Vincent started lowering his bandana but Shera taped it down so he wouldn't see.  
  
After a long car trip they were at their destination. When Shera untapped the bandana and took it off Vincent could see that Cid's plan was to take Vincent to the Gold Saucer.  
  
Vincent: Wow! That's the Golden Saucer!  
  
Shera: Yes, It is. And she put her arm around Vincent's shoulders and gave him a small kiss on the cheek. Just for you  
  
Vincent blushed and then walked into the elevator. Shera right behind him.  
  
Cid: #*^& I left my wallet in the car! Just go up and I will meat you two at the bar.  
  
Vincent didn't want to go up in the elevator with Shera alone so he said he would wait and Shera could go but she didn't want to go alone and grabed Vincent and took off.  
  
In the elevator there was a long silence until Shera said, "Lets play troth or dare!"  
  
Vincent blushed and was going to dine but Shera Went on.  
  
Shera: Truth or Dare?  
  
Vincent: Dare.  
  
Shera: Um, kiss me! No wait, take off your pants!  
  
Vincent: What!  
  
Shera: Well you said dare. I have seen you in you under wear before.  
  
Vincent blushed and took his pants off.  
  
Shera: Now it's your turn.  
  
Vincent: Um, Ha ha ha, take off your skirt.  
  
Shera blushed.  
  
Shera: Vincent, how dare you! But the name of the game is truth or dare.  
  
So Shera took of her skirt and was in her bra and under ware.  
  
Shera: My turn. Um, I dare you to, um kiss me.  
  
Vincent: What! Shera? Are you hitting on me?  
  
Shera: No but the name of the game is Truth or Dare, none can see us, it's a long ride up, and, It's fun!  
  
So Vincent kissed Shera but the kiss didn't stop.  
  
SLAP!  
  
Vincent: Owch! What was that for?  
  
Shera: for the kiss! It was suppose to be a peck!  
  
Shera put her dress on while Vincent face had blushed so badly that he looked like a red balloon.  
  
Vincent: Sorry. I though that was what you were talking about when you said, "kiss"!  
  
Vincent put his pants on and Shera apologized for the slap.  
  
Vincent: It has just been way to long since I have kissed.  
  
Shera: Well that's what we are here for. We brought you here to get to someone special.  
  
Vincent: Oh! I thought you were hitting on me.  
  
Shera: Why?  
  
Vincent: Because you said, " today is my lucky day", you were so eager to have me come into your room, you kissed me on the cheek, wanted to ride next to me and wanted to go up a elevator with alone too!  
  
Shera: Giggle *blush*  
  
Just then the elevator opened and Vincent sees a huge bar full of people and the one person that he thought was the most beautiful woman in the world, Tifa Lockheart. He was about to ask if that was his girlfriend when a familiar voce came from nowhere.  
  
Yuffie: Hey Vince! What's up!  
  
But Vincent just past her and walked up to the sad Tifa who was asking for another round.  
  
Vincent: Hey Tifa!  
  
Tifa turned around with a long face that changed into a smile.  
  
They then gave each other a big hug.  
  
Just then Cid came up astound seeing Vincent with Tifa and Yuffie yelling at Shera for not having a boyfriend.  
  
Cid came over and said, "Do you see that slot machine player?"  
  
Yuffie: That's Cait Sith!  
  
Cid I didn't tell you whom you were going out with!  
  
Yuffie stormed out to the elevator and left.  
  
Vincent: Long time no see! Why are you here?  
  
Tifa: I am with Cait Sith. He is my boyfriend.  
  
Vincent almost killed himself. Tifa? With Cait Sith? He couldn't believe it. He thought Tifa was his date but she was with a stupid hare ball.  
  
He sat down and asked for a shot.  
  
Tifa told him to stop but he just drank. 5th round, and he still standing.  
  
While Vincent was getting drunk, Shera and Cid had the time of their lives. Playing games, chocobo races and more.  
  
Tifa: Vincent! I came here to dump Cait Sith!  
  
Vincent:.  
  
Tifa: Your drunk, aren't you?  
  
Vincent:. Yes.  
  
Tifa: Then you should go home. Oh no! your ride just left!  
  
Vincent: Then can you take me home? To you house?  
  
Tifa: Sure. That would be nice.  
  
2 years late.  
  
Vincent is sitting on the couch.  
  
Vincent: Cid, grab me a bear.  
  
Not again!  
  
This time Cid is married to Shera and Vincent has been dump by two girls.  
  
The End 


End file.
